AmbidextrousCosmologist
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = If y0u accept everything y0u're t0ld with0ut questi0n y0u'll l0se y0ur a8ility t0 think |title = Mage of Light |age = 7 Alternian solar sweeps (15 earth years) |screenname = ambidextrousCosmologist |style = Replaces the letters b and o with the numbers 8 and 0, respectively. D0esn't take use 0f punctuati0n either (except for apostrophes) |zodiac = [[Wikipedia:Mercury (astrology)|'Mercury']] |specibus = lyrekind |modus = Tortoise: All items are hidden behind a shell of a tortoise and she has to "open" them to see what's in. |relations = [[GrandiloquentAnarchist|'Aurina Liocin']] - [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Moirail|'Moirail']] Tortoise - [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Lusus|'Lusus']]/sprite |planet = Land of Dreams and Radiance |music = [http://bit.ly/120TxmL Decretum] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHcDtUa04Y8 Near Light] }} Mierca Alhena, also known by her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Trollian|'Trollian']] handle, ambidextrousCosmologist, is a [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Troll|'Troll']]. Her handle is a reference to some traits of hers, one of them including that she is [[Wikipedia:Ambidexterity|'ambidextrous']], and the last part of her handle, cosmologist, is a reference to her interest in astronomy, more further [[Wikipedia:Physical cosmology|'physical cosmology']]. Her associated sign is [[Wikipedia:Mercury (astrology)|'Mercury']] (☿) and her horns are roughly shaped like the upper part of the symbol. Her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Typing Quirk|'typing quirk']] consists of replacing the letters b''' and '''o with 8''' and '''0, respectively. This is to be because of the reason that the numbers of the element [[Wikipedia:Mercury (element)|'Mercury']] is 80. She doesn't take use of punctuation either, the only exception that apostrophes is something that is included in her text. Her first name, Mierca, is derived from the spanish word for [[Wikipedia:Wednesday|'Wednesday']], miércoles, because of the reason that [[Wikipedia:Budha|'Budha']], the name for the planet Mercury in [[Wikipedia:Hindu mythology|'Hindu mythology']], presides over Wednesday. Her last name, Alhena, is the traditional name for [[Wikipedia:Gamma Geminorum|'Gamma Geminorum']], the third brightest star in the [[Wikipedia:Constellation|'constellation']] [[Wikipedia:Gemini (constellation)|'Gemini']]. This reference is because that Mercury is the ruler of [[Wikipedia:Gemini (astrology)|'Gemini']]. Biography Her appearance is similar to that of the other trolls in that she possesses gray skin, black hair, uniquely shaped horns, pointed teeth, and her main outfit consists of a top with her associated astrological symbol in the color she types. Though she does have a lot of similarities with the other trolls, she obviously has her own traits, some of them including the fact that she does care about how her attire looks on her and how she in general just looks, unlike how most trolls would feel. She does not wear anything too "fancy", as [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Hemospectrum#Teal Blood|'teal bloods']] are not supposed to wear something like that after all. Mierca is not very loyal to the [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Hemospectrum|'hemospectrum']] itself though. Personality Mierca mostly appears like a shy and awkward person, but when others actually do get her to know, they would usually describe her as very friendly and helpful, though she does show a lot of distrust in other people and it could take quite some time to get her to know personally, since she rarely opens up for others. Besides her troubles opening up herself, she actually does enjoy listening to others and their problems. She doesn't have any luck in [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Quadrants|'quadrants']], however. She has only her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Moirail|'moirail']], [[GrandiloquentAnarchist|'Aurina Liocin']]. It has happened that she may had romantically interest in another troll, however it seemed like she would easily get over it. Normally she would not take much interest in quadrants either. Though she does happen to have a social life, she is in fact very introverted and would most likely prefer to spend most of her time by her time (or at least only with a few people that she knows very well). She enjoys spending a several number of hours reading literature, which she happens to have a large collection of in her hive. She does in fact also write it herself, however she does not take much pride in it when taking a closer look at what she actually wrote and therefore would most likely throw it out, simply because of the reason that she thought it was stupid and that she personally could do much better. She does not seem to improve though, because she constantly cringes when reading her own work. She surely does take a lot of interest in literature, but she also has various other interests, one of the main topics biology and astronomy. Miscellaneous of other subjects are also included as something she would be seen spending her time on, however most of them would be considered as fatuous by herself. Relationships As was stated earlier in the [[GrotesqueThespian#Personality|'Personality']] section, Mierca does not seem to have any luck in quadrants and she does in fact not take much interest in quadrants. She only has a moirail, which happens to be Aurina. Though she is aware of the fact that having no [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Matesprit|'matesprit']], nor [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Kismesis|'kismesis']] strengthens her chance of being culled greatly, she has yet to actually do something about it, as careless as she might appear sometimes. Lusus Mierca's lusus is a very large tortoise. Though they barely even interact during the time Mierca appeared, she and her lusus have a very stable relationship with each other, Mierca enjoying sharing her interests with her, reading books and vice versa. Mierca has been shown calling her lusus for Testudinidae, and it also does seem to be the actual name of her lusus. Testudinidae is simply the scientific name for tortoises. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Averoxis